Elemental Constructs
The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages from elemental forces. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation. Also Called *Elemental Crafting/Creation/Materialization Capabilities Users can turn the elemental forces into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the element for various purposes. * Appendages ** Elemental Limb Generation ** Elemental Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Elemental Shield Construction ** Elemental Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints ** Elemental Imprisonment ** Elemental Web Creation * Weapons ** Elemental Blade Construction ** Elemental Bow Construction ** Elemental Polearm Construction ** Elemental Whip Generation ** Natural Weaponry *** Elemental Claws Variations *'Acid Constructs': Create constructs out of acid. *'Air Constructs': Create constructs out of air, gases, or vapor. *'Ash Constructs': Create constructs out of burnt matter. *'Dark Constructs': Create constructs out of darkness. *'Earth Constructs': Create constructs out of minerals. **'Crystal Constructs': Create constructs out of crystal. **'Glass Constructs': Create constructs out of glass. **'Metal Constructs': Create constructs out of metal. **'Magma Constructs': Create constructs out of molten rock. **'Sand Constructs': Create constructs out of sand. *'Energy Constructs': Create constructs out of energy. *'Electric Constructs': Create constructs out of electricity. *'Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of hot plasma. **'Dark Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of a dark fire. **'Hell-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of a destructive form of fire. **'Holy-Fire Constructs': Create constructs out of Divine Flames. *'Light Constructs': Create constructs out of solidified photons. *'Magnetic Constructs': Create constructs out of magnetic fields. *'Plasma Constructs': Create constructs out of plasma. *'Sound Constructs': Create constructs out of sound waves. *'Water Constructs': Create constructs out of water. **'Ice Constructs': Create constructs out of ice. ***'Snow Constructs': Create constructs out of snow. Associations * Ambient Resource Construction * Constructs Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Mimicry * Elemental Weapons * Energy Constructs * Infusion * Psychic Constructs * Solidification * Universal Force Constructs Limitations * May be unable to create elements, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, unless the constructs are made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * Limited by users imagination/knowledge. * May be limited to using only one element at a time, or single element. * May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Gallery GigawattBlades.png|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can solidify his electricity into forming his powerful Gigawatt Blades. Tesla_Gatling.PNG|Gathering all the available scrap metal, Toki fires the "Tesla Gatling" as a large spiraling pillar of metal. Dynamo_Weber_Vulcan.PNG|By creating claw formation, Toki upgrades his "Tesla Gatling" into the "Dynamo Weber Vulcan". File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) forming the energy of the Light Spirits in arrows of pure light. Kizaru Light Sword.png|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) can use Pika Pika no Mi abilities to solidify photons, allowing him to form his Ama no Murakumo. File:Demonic_Mirroring_Ice_Crystals.png|Haku (Naruto) constructing mirrors out of ice. Gara Sand.jpg|Gaara (Naruto) making a shield out of sand. Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) creating golems out of rock. Dust_Release.png|Onoki (Naruto) creating a cube out of dust. File:Sasuke_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) creating a sword out of electricity. Amaterasu sword.png|Sasuke forming the inextinguishable black flames of Amaterasu into a sword, and his chakra into a guardian deity, Susanoo. Amaterasu_projectiles.png|Sasuke can also form bullets of black flames to shoot down multiple opponents. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) constructing a blade out of hellfire. Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) creating twin blades out of hellfire. Percy-Jackson-Trident.jpg|Percy Jackson creating a Trident made out of water. Balrog-62543.jpg|The Balrog is able to create weapons out of fire. Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can craft ethereal blades from the element of void. Metallica.PNG|Luca can mold metal into any shape or form. File:Rui's_Shadow_Scythe.png|Rui Using her Shadow weapon Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil can create weapons out of fire. Sub-Zero Kori Blade.jpeg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) creates his signature Kori Blade out of ice. 200px-Roval 01.jpg Zaraki109.jpg 9qjsxy.jpg Iron-Man-Lightning.gif TrialsOfShazamCv1.jpg Drstrange492012.jpg 1745022-legion 22 00 large.jpg KofjoeAnimated4.gif False-prophet.jpg Desperofightsgl.jpg 135328-152574-mad-jim-jaspers.jpg Sorcerer MattBradbury.png Storm Giants.jpg Technomancer commission by isikol-d3cho6n.jpg Technomancer Commisson by sturkwurk.jpg Iron Lantern 3 by chungusamongus.jpg 5771201767552606965.jpeg 718036-phalanx super.jpg 30845 Netherworld Badass Overlord Gnarl normal.jpg SPR Story IvennaStormGiants.jpg Nue 171 Air Gear by titaniaerza.png Dc scr plyract centralcity 003.jpg 688407-bigthumbnail.jpg HighTemplar_SC-FL3_Art1.jpg Aion-wallpaper3.jpg Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Constructs Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries